Shattered Pieces
by ValtenceMarie13
Summary: Feeling betrayed by the one she truly trusts, Kagome runs only to fall in love with the most unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"How could you?" Kagome stammered, backing up to the entrance of the small hut. "How could you do this to me!" She yelled to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had finally broke her, after all this time. Kagome was crying, yelling, confused, and heartbroken all because of him. Because he didn't want to give up Kikyo. Not saying a word Inuyasha stood there watching her, he watched up until the moment she stood and left, she didn't look back to him once as she ran.

Kagome ran straight for Inuyasha's forest, she was exhausted mentally and physically, all that was keeping her going was her stores of adrenaline. At this point she didn't care where she was going, or if she ran into a demon, all Kagome wanted was to run. To run away from it all.

Kagome had been running for abruptly for 20 minutes before her adrenaline high started to fade. Her run gradually became a walk and her walk soon ended leaving her standing in the middle of a unknown forest. Standing up as straight as she could with her back against a tree she breathed deeply trying to regain some of her lost oxygen.

As she stood there she used this time to survey the surrounding area the best she could by expanding her aura. Though her tears and sadness had stopped they had been replaced with anger, a depression, loneliness, and the need for revenge. Those feeling were pushed aside, and comforted by the prickle of a familiar aura.

Inuyasha stood there watching Kagome run off into the trees with a smirk plastered to his face. The smirk quickly vanished when he felt the urge to laugh arise, and laugh he did. He laughed at Kagome and how easily she had been broken. After a minute or two his laughter ceased as he decided to go find Kikyo and share the good news.

Inuyasha did not have to venture far to find Kikyo, she had been in a shrine just above their hut.

"Kikyo she's gone," Inuyasha said happily as he saw the curious expression on his mate's face when she rose to greet him.

"Well now that she is gone, we do have to deal with the others." Kikyo replied blatantly as she smiled with happiness that Kagome was gone.

"Keh, fine I'll go take care of that problem too," said Inuyasha, dipping his head down he captured Kikyo's lips in a quick kiss before adding," see ya in a bit."

Inuyasha left Kikyo to go round up Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede which, surprisingly, didn't take him very long either finding them all gathered in Kaede's hut. He paused taking a deep breath before entering knowing in the back of his mind things were about to get ugly.

"Guys Kagome's gone, she left us all without an explanation," Inuyasha said bluntly wanting to get the whole ordeal done and over with so he could have some time for just him and Kikyo.

No one spoke for a few moments, and the one who broke the silence was Sango the slayer.

"Inuyasha what do you mean she just left? Kagome wouldn't leave without telling us first, so what did you do?"

"Sango, this time it wasn't my fault I swear. I saw just take off and when I caught up to her and asked her about why she ran off like that she just screamed at me. Just so all of you know she has the jewel shards with her, back in her time through a now sealed well." Inuyasha's response was said rather carelessly, but for once he wasn't reprimanded for it because everyone had their thoughts elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome was somewhere in a western forest, and now she was smiling. She was smiling because of the familiar aura of the western lord was coming her way. _Soon...It will all be over_, Kagome thought as she took a final deep breath preparing herself for her death.

The western lord, Sesshomaru landed from the trees with the utmost grace. When he saw Kagome in her current state his suspicions were confirmed, the half breed had indeed abandoned her.

"Miko why are you alone?" He asked, his curiosity now out weighing his concern.

Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice. She had been so lost in thought, saying her silent goodbyes to those she loved dearly, that she hadn't even noticed him until he spoke.

"Inuyasha, that's why I'm alone. Apparently I'm not good enough." Kagome stared at him blankly waiting for his fatal blow, but as her gaze traveled to his eyes she found a interesting feature. Sesshomaru eyes held the feelings and expression that the rest of him did not, and the feelings they portrayed now were pure curiosity and slight concern, it frightened Kagome.

"Well then Miko what do plan to do now that you obviously no longer hold an obligation to the half breed?" He asked her, his curiosity blazing in his eyes.

"I don't know, I was hoping you were here to kill me." Kagome replied playing with a strand of her ebony hair while also making a mental note that he seemed off.

"Miko, if you wish, to you may accompany me along with Rin, and Jaken among my travels."

Kagome who had previously turned her gaze downward to her fingers had snapped her head back up, and was staring at him in utter shock and disbelief.

"Sesshomaru-sama If you are not going to kill me, you don't leave me much of a choice. So, I guess I will travel with you." Kagome was not exactly sure why he all of a sudden had a change of heart towards her, but for whatever the reason she was glad someone, human or not, gave some thought as to her well being.

"Then let us take our leave," He said turning on his heel walking towards his distant destination to which Kagome simply followed.

**X13xxx13X**

"The well is what, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as soon as the realization of the situation hit her.

"Sealed. Kagome sealed the well, and for the life of me I can't figure out why she'd do that." Inuyasha replied to a shocked Sango.

"Now Inuyasha are ye sure that Kagome did not say anything that could be helpful in this situation?" Kaede chimed in questioning the half demons motives.

"Yeah I'm sure I wouldn't be sayin' anything if she did because I'd be out there tryin' to find her." Inuyasha spat back now getting thoroughly annoyed.

"Inuyasha respect your elders. Well I guess all we can do now is wait and hope she cools down." Miroku added in, earning nods from the rest of the group.

Shippo as suspicious as he was just wanted to cry. To find a hole in the ground, curl up in a ball, and weep until Kagome's return, but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't because he was the only one who didn't believe Inuyasha's story , and as he sat silently in a corner of the hut he swore to himself and to Kagome he would be the one to unravel the mystery of her disappearance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Uh...Sesshomaru-sama can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked hesitantly as they continued to walk.

"This Sesshomaru does not care as long as it pertains to nothing that may be personal, Miko." Again he felt concern and curiosity, Sesshomaru knew that if it kept up in the end it would get the better of him.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I did not view you as a threat, but I do find you intriguing." Sesshomaru replied glancing back over his shoulder at Kagome.

"Oh, okay," Kagome squeaked out in utter surprise of the other's words as they continued to walk.

Time past until it was dusk, but Sesshomaru showed no intention of stopping for the night.

"Sesshomaru-sama can we stop for the night?" Kagome asked eyes glued to the ground as they walked making sure she didn't trip over anything.

"No Miko we cannot stop for the night, we must reach Jaken before he loses Rin again. Though if you would like I could carry you." Sesshomaru replied pausing he waited for a stumbling Kagome to catch up.

"Well I guess I'll let you," Kagome said while blushing at the sound of the sweet offer from the youkai lord.

Without hesitation Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style, and continued to walk into the night.

**X13xxx13X**

"Oi Kikyo!" Inuyasha called as he neared their hut.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She responded sticking her head out of the hut.

"They all bought it. The only one who doesn't know is Shippo, he wasn't around when I told the others." Inuyasha said triumphantly as he reached the front of their hut.

"Inuyasha do you think we should tell him?" Kikyo questioned as she walked out of the hut.

"Well he couldn't be that much of a threat, could he?"

"It all depends. He is a child which allows him to have power over others, and he could easily convince them of different things than they believe. So I think he is a great threat to us." Kikyo responded to Inuyasha's statement.

"Well do you think I should go find him now before someone else gets to him?" The hanyou questioned his mate.

"I think it would be wise, you can never be too careful my love." The priestess replied.

Nodding to her Inuyasha once more went off to inform one of his friends of Kagome's disappearance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome had fallen asleep to the steady rhythm of Sesshomaru's pace. The morning sun was just beginning peak out above the horizon when the sharp sound of a childish squeal caused her to stir.

"Ugh," Kagome groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

Rin was sitting on a log practically bursting with excitement at the sight of Sesshomaru, while Jaken was yelling at her to calm down and to some respect to his lord.

"Miko are you fully awake?" Sesshomaru questioned as he stopped walking.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Why?" Kagome answered stretching her body out as far as she could without falling from Sesshomaru's arms.

"I wish to let you down now Miko." He replied nonchalantly looking down at her with his curious gaze once again.

"Oh! Okay, sorry!" Kagome squealed as she flopped out of the youkai's arms, and onto the ground with her face as red as a tomato.

"It is fine Miko, this Sesshomaru did not care." Said youkai replied offering her his hand.

Grasping his hand Kagome was pulled to her feet where she then dusted off her clothing.

"Rin says hi Kagome!" The young child almost screamed as she ran over to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Well hello to you too Rin." The priestess replied sweetly with a soft smile.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called raising his voice slightly in annoyance.

"Yes milord!" The toad like demon answered ecstatically as he ran to Sesshomaru, and bowed before him.

"Go find some suitable clothing for this Miko." Sesshomaru demanded as he gestured towards Kagome.

"Yes milord, I shall go." Jaken replied. He scampered off to do as he'd been told to while mumbling something about his lord communing with a filthy human, which earned Jaken a rock to the back of the head.

"Miko we are now heading towards the western palace." The dai youkai announced as he begun to walk again.

Looking down at Rin, who only smiled up at her, Kagome smiled and followed after the western lord with Rin in toe.

**X13xxx13X**

"Okay, okay where would she go to?" The young fox kit pondered as he tried to pick up her scent in the forest.

Shippo continued to walk for what seemed to be hours until he caught whiff of Kagome's light and comforting scent. Smiling Shippo took off in the direction of the scent nearly crying as he did so.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is that kid?" Inuyasha mused to himself as he searched for the young fox kit.

He had been searching for Shippo for well over an hour, and still he found nothing. The kit was nowhere to be found, like he'd just disappeared. Inuyasha spent a few more moments searching for Shippo before he called it quits. He'd go back to the rest of the group, and ask if they'd seen him.

"Sango, have you seen Shippo?" The hanyou asked the slayer as he jumped to the ground from a neighboring tree.

"No, I haven't seen him all morning. Why, is there something wrong?" Sango asked, her tone becoming worried.

"Damn it," Inuyasha swore under his breath. "No, nothing's wrong, I'm just worried about him since Kagome's gone."

Sango sighed, and shook her head. "I'll go find him."

As Sango walked past him a satisfied smirk found its way onto his face.

**X13xxx13X**

Kagome kept silent as they walked. Her feet were killing her, but she did not dare breathe a word, though she was almost completely sure that her discomfort showed clearly on her flawless face. She tried to think of happy thoughts, but that didn't help her ignore the pain it just made her want to cry.

Looking over her shoulder brought a small smile to her face. Not but a few feet behind her Rin was chasing a small white butterfly with a orange flower in hand. Rin was undeniably the cutest child she'd ever seen, and that caused her heart to ache with new found doubts. With Inuyasha now well out of the picture it was almost set in stone that she would not have a child.

Inside Sesshomaru cringed, he felt the ache that ran deep within the Miko's heart. It didn't just hurt her, but it hurt him as well. The dai youkai wondered if she'd noticed his hidden feelings for her, but he gently shook his head. He knew whatever feelings for her that he had he would have to keep silent. For now.


	6. Chapter 6

Shippo sniffed the warm afternoon air with much vigor, picking up traces of the Miko's scent. The sun was beginning to set, but that wasn't about to stop him.

"Kagome," The fox kit muttered under his breath as he scampered along the forest floor.

The disappearing sun shone down through the tree's canopy onto his orange fur, making it glisten brightly. Crickets began to chirp, a sign that the cold night air was on its way.

It would be a long, lonely, and dangerous night for the young kit, but he didn't seem to mind. He just wanted to see Kagome.

**X13xxx13X**

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Kagome questioned the western lord.

"Not much longer, Miko, we should arrive at the palace before nightfall." Sesshomaru replied smoothly.

Kagome nodded, and gritted her teeth. Why wouldn't he just call her by her name, instead of always referring to her as 'Miko'? That slightly bothered her, but it also intrigued her.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you call me Miko and not Kagome?" The priestess questioned rather boldly.

The dai youkai visibly stiffened for a moment, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to answer that question. It wasn't entirely that he didn't want to, it was more so because he really didn't have an answer to that particular question.

"I simply call you what you are. You are a miko, correct?" He settled for, though he was not entirely pleased with his answer.

"Yes, I am a miko, but my names isn't Miko!" She suddenly raged at the inu youkai.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the girls outburst. He had not expected her to react that way, and as it appeared neither did she.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to yell at you!" Kagome apologized in a terror filled voice. It amused him.

"There's no need for an apology, you stood up to me where most other's would not have. I admire your bravery, it is a very attractive quality, Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke with a light smirk gracing his usually non expressive features, and with that he picked up his pace as they headed for the palace.

**X13xxx13X**

A.N: Well what do you guys think about Fluffy there at the end? I just couldn't help myself. Review please!


End file.
